This invention relates to a photon operating device and a photon operating method, suitable for use in display devices, environment monitors, touch sensors and other various applications, for example.
Although CRT displays have been most popularly used as display devices, other displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) and plasma display panels (PDP) have come to be introduced recently.
However, CRT displays merely give users cold and hard texture of glass when users touch their screens. This is not changed even with appearance of other displays like LCD and PDP. In this sense, conventional displays remain within a primitive stage regarding the interface between human brains and the externality, that is, the function as UI (user interface).
On the other hand, humans have five senses, namely, three remotely discernible senses (visible sense, auditory sense, olfactory sense) and two proximately discernible senses (tactile sense, gustatory sense), and in addition to those, they have muscular powers. However, since conventional displays and other electronic devices are still low in UI function, it is not believed that creativity is performed by every one. Further, the functions of a display, monitor, touch sensor and receiver (regarding received signals, if a typical camera, CCD or the like is used, coupling and synergism of its output and display signal) have not been united yet.
In the era of progressively high-leveled networks, those information communication techniques, which are rather lopsided, involve the possibility of rendering humans quasi-malnourished and inviting hazards from the standpoints of maintaining or developing salutary sensory functions, and further from the standpoint of brain evolution.